


Clandestine feelings

by PokerMix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerMix/pseuds/PokerMix
Summary: Bolin would do anything for his brother, even if that was having a non-brotherly relationship with him to make him happy, he is caught between guilt and his true feelings that he denies, but that begins to change when they meet the Avatar.
Relationships: Bolin/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First of all, I don't know much English, it's not my mother tongue, maybe there are mistakes (corrections are accepted), I'm sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy the story. I'm getting better.
> 
> Ok… I follow the story of the show, but this isn't an exact copy with the same dialogues, are moments of Mako and Bolin having their relationship… I don't know, domestic fluff.
> 
> I have a weakness to write about couples that I like, but there is almost no content haha.

Bolin hadn't even considered it possible, but from the first moment his older brother's lips touched his, he had to believe it. Mako hardly ever showed his emotions, not when they related to his parents, but he knew as much as his brother that they hadn't gotten over it, so after a nightmare, when Mako woke up shaking and Bolin had tried to comfort him, he felt that tense moment with the two too close, looking at each other and then the kiss had happened.

Mako looked at him with fear, waiting for rejection, or worse, it was clear as water, that Bolin's heart sank at that moment, he just wanted to make his older brother happy, why did he have to sacrifice himself, working, stealing, fighting? And he couldn't have something he wanted for himself for once, even if it wasn't entirely love, he could give him his acceptance, at least that.

His first kisses were not for a girl but for Mako, rushed, inexperienced but very sweet, he could almost forget the guilt turning his stomach when he felt the racing heart of the older against the palm of his hand and the shaking of his lip before kissing him again, almost.

Perhaps the worst of it was that he couldn't complain about how bad it was, Mako always respected his limits, without forcing him to take anything that Bolin didn't want, it was Bolin who always wanted to give Mako something to see him smile in that way so unique that it melted everything bad, like a firebender, he was warm and bright, he would never see Mako smiling like that with someone else, just for him.

"Are you okay? Bo" He cradled his cheek raising his gaze that had remained on one point for the last minute.

"I was just thinking" He leaned his head to the caress, closing his eyes so Mako wouldn't see the conflict in his eyes "We have had a rough patch lately and Mr. Butaka talked to me this afternoon about the rent" It was an easy lie, to distract his brother with other concerns.

"I told you that I would take care of it" His gentle scolding, mixed with indirect concern and the warmth of his lap on which he was sitting, both resting in an couch, made it impossible for him to say anything else, he could never hurt Mako with the truth, he resigned, pushing his thoughts away and he prepared for the next kiss. 

Cruelly sweet, slow and full of love that he didn't deserve, a shiver ran through his body when he found himself sighing after delighting whit the taste of the firebender.

"I know" He took a moment to speak and regain his composure "Thanks" It had been weeks since they last did something like that together, Bolin was avoiding him until Mako started looking too lonely, it was time to make up for it and Bolin had an idea in mind.

He forced a smile rubbing his nose against Mako's cheek, although his happiness wasn't so sincere, his body still reacted, feeling the almost magnetic attraction to touch his skin, always so warm, if he tried not to think about it, he could let himself carried away and recognize how comforting it was to be in his arms and more importantly, how good it felt to be wanting so much for someone. 

"You can touch me, you know" Mako's hands had been on his hips the whole time, like a true gentleman, until Bolin looked at him and rubbed his crotch against the older's, causing a gasp and a lot of surprise.

"Are you sure?" It was the first time Bolin had tried to go further.

"I'm not a child anymore Mako" He wasn't, and he couldn't keep up that excuse forever, his body had changed a lot in recent years and with training to be an earthbender he had also become stronger, perhaps more than Mako, Bolin shyly touched his biceps, Mako had also grown up.

"I just want to be sure"

"I love that side of you, but don't make me beg"

The first place he put his hands was his butt and Bolin struggled not to flinch, yet he didn't have time to think about how to keep his composure when Mako started to move and push him, rubbing the bulge in his pants, against each other, so full of need, as if Bolin were starving him, perhaps he was.

But the hands didn't stay off moving down his back, under his shirt and under his pants, they were greedy, Bolin felt monopolized by them, it wasn't enough and he liked it.

Since when did he start thinking like that? Since when did he agree with everything Mako did?

He felt his brother's lust rubbing his skin and felt his own arousal responding, he didn't want to think, it was wrong, it was dirty, because he couldn't love his brother that way, but he opened his eyes and looked at the firebender, those golden eyes that captivated him every time he looked at them, he couldn't find anything wrong with them, his brother's love for him was pure and shone in his eyes all the time, it was beautiful and deep down even if he disagreed with any of that, even if he lied about everything and everyone, including himself, he didn't want that gaze to get away from him.

A flirtatious smile on Mako's face destroyed the harmony, he knew what had happened but it was too embarrassing to admit it, he was too enraptured at Mako to focus and stop.

"That was a little quick" He teased Bolin pulling him into a kiss of consolation, it didn't help him catch his breath.

"It's your fault" He complained embarrassed. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and tried to move but he felt his brother still hard under him, yep, bad idea.

"You know flattery doesn't work on me" Bolin narrowed his eyes and pouted pretending to be upset.

"Maybe you want to help me wash my clothes" He pressed his hip a little bit just to annoy and Mako made a sound that made Bolin blush more than he could have been before "L-Let me help you" Mako didn't protest and Bolin put enough distance to that his hand fit between them.

When did he think that was gonna be a good idea? He shouldn't be touching him, but it would have been rude to leave him like that, even insensitive, Mako deserved fair treatment, right? Knowing that he would do anything to make his brother happy, he better hurry.

Even with the layers of clothes he could feel their shape and warmth, living so close to each other for years, there weren't many secrets about their bodies, Bolin couldn't help but think of those times he saw Mako naked and now he was touching him, he was big… No, he shouldn't be compared to him even out of curiosity.

"Bo…" Too nervous and too focused on his thoughts, Mako's gasp brought him back to reality and the earthbender raised his eyes to see him "Slow down please"

"I-I'm sorry" He continued looking at Mako's face, he had started to sweat and his cheeks were very red, he looked very sexy, especially because of the lewd look, Bolin caused that, he made Mako leave the tough guy facade to be something else, something that terrified him "Mako?" The hands of this one left his shoulders to surround his back and rest his head on his shoulder.

"Bolin…" He moaned very quietly again and Bolin froze for a second, it was dangerous, he shouldn't, he couldn't, he must have been crazy, but the words came out of his mouth before his brain thought of them. 

"You shouldn't… get your clothes dirty too" His hand moved again, but this time raised Mako's shirt, the tips of his fingers felt the skin of his stomach, it was firm, the muscles underneath were strong and moved with his irregular and fast breathing, Bolin didn't know what to do, his own breathing was almost as fast as his brother's, he should be satisfying his brother, the problem was that he wanted it, not only touch him, but he wanted to make him feel good and he was fine with that, he didn't feel upset with himself, not at the moment.

He moved his hand sliding under his underwear, touching, to his disbelief, actually touching him, after a year just playing with each other, but wasn't it going to happen eventually? It was what was supposed to happen in relationships, was it? He was in a relationship with his brother?

It finished too quickly, Mako was shaking against his chest and his hand felt damp, a sensation too strange to explain to himself moved under his skin, not even the silence or the peace he breathed as they both just held each other calmed down his nerves, Bolin didn't know what he wanted, but he was too agitated to rest, strangely empty and dissatisfied.

"You won't have paper with you, will you?" He joked forcing a smile as he slowly removed his hand, his stomach sinking with how cold he began to feel in his hand.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" Bolin looked at his hand for a second, wondering what it would tasted like, he was waiting for the disgust that thought must have produced in him, however it took too long "I'll take a bath first" Among everything, leaning down and kissing his forehead with affection was what he most enjoyed "I love you" He whispered and that wasn't a lie.

"Me too" It was Mako who searcher for his lips "You know I don't care if you're all sweaty, you don't smell bad"

"Only you say that"

Although they couldn't waste water, that didn't stop him from letting the drops take away his worries, he didn't gain anything by tormenting himself and he knew it, he reached an internal agreement as he always did and tried to focus on the positive things, on Mako, there with him, still together, he would do anything to protect that.

He took a cold shower hoping his erection would disappear, feeling confused, after that he put on underwear to sleep and a white tank top lying on the mattress they shared to pretend to be tired and sleep, Mako after taking a shower too, sharing his place on the bed with Bolin, his arms around his waist possessively and protectively, the earthbender felt the older's breath tickling the back of his neck and his chest pressing against his back.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

...

Mako woke up with the sun's rays falling on his eyes, however he didn't want to move, he was too comfortable around Bolin to want to do that, but he had to get up to work and surely Bolin also wanted to go to the market early.

"Bolin..." He called softly clinging to the other's warmth and pressed his lips against his nape "Get up Bo" He left a trail of chaste kisses behind his ear where he blew out a little air, he could almost feel his brother's beauty stand up.

"Mako" He complained groaning against the pillow "Five minutes"

"Five minutes" He agreed and during that time he continued hugging the earthbender whispering sweet things in his ear, Mako was happy, he couldn't believe how lucky he had been, first his brother was there, with him, he had not run away or had wanted to interpose a distance between them as he thought he would when he knew the truth, he still felt insecure about it, it was difficult for him to accept it at first and he still was trying to embrace the feeling, second, not only was he not afraid or disgusted but he reciprocated those feelings, how incredible was that, he was a lucky guy.

Although at first he had his doubts about Bolin misinterpreting his love, but the earthbender had shown him how wrong he was once again, his feelings were not something pure, but he shared certain physical desires as any teenager at his age, he knew him too well to recognize the shine in those green eyes when they took showers together after practice or when he sometimes walked shirtless around the attic.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He wanted to touch him, but he just brushed his pecs with his fingers, intimacy was still a thorny road, but it was going well, Bolin was open to new things, little by little.

"Cake..." He murmured still sleepy, but he had enough coordination to take his naughty hand and laced their fingers, Bolin being almost asleep was so cute, Mako couldn't help but sigh for him.

"Come on" It had been enough, he sat on the mattress and kissed his brother on the cheek, to separate his hands and get up to make breakfast "I will make something more nutritious than sweets" Another proof of how cute it was, was that as soon as Mako had moved away, Bolin took refuge in the blankets having lost his source of heat.

"Sweets are also nutritious"

"Leave the cake for dinner, when we celebrate the victory" He wasn't quite sure that the Fire Ferrets could win the championship, but he didn't want to expose his thoughts out loud, it was a good morning, too early to think of bitter things.

"No... If we win I want ramen to celebrate" Bolin finally sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes still sleepy, Mako distracted himself looking at his messy hair.

"Whatever you want" Or maybe not, as focused as he was to his brother Mako watched his expression change for a second.

Bolin didn't say anything, but Mako knew what he was thinking, and it wasn't something Bolin should worry about. He just smiled and got out of bed in the direction of the bathroom.

Mako thought of something that could cheer them both up.

...

Mako froze for a second when he saw Bolin talking to a girl from the water tribe and couldn't help but move towards a more comfortable area called hostility, his brother was kind and because of that, some people tried to take advantage of him, it wasn't unusual see girls hanging around the arena, not just behind them, but every time he saw one smiling at him and flirting with Bolin he was filled with disgust and bitterness, his brother might have a flirtatious tongue but he never acted accordingly, he had proved it, yet, it didn't matter if she was a normal girl or the Avatar.

He was in a bad mood the whole time and maybe he had been too aggressive with his other teammate, when he went up to the attic he didn't even bother to turn on the lights, he didn't want to do it, he sat in a couch to reflect and calm down.

He shouldn't be so nervous, but still the slightest possibility that his brother might be interested in someone else terrified him, that Bolin would change his mind one day and want nothing to do with him and the worst part was that he couldn't do anything to stop him.

Bolin went up not long after.

"Mako?" He probably thought it strange that the lights were off but as soon as he turned them on he saw the firebender sitting in an couchr and looked at the small table next to the small kitchen "Oh Mako..." In this there was everything that Bolin liked, a big dinner, mostly sweets and some roses in a vase.

"Just forget it Bolin" He looked away feeling that he was doing something wrong, he was being irrational and he shouldn't be upset.

"I'm sorry" Those were the words that he disliked hearing.

"You promised that you wouldn't bring any girl again!" He didn't want to shout but when he started he couldn't stop himself even standing up.

"No... I didn't mean..." He calmed down a bit when he saw Bolin shrinking with his gaze on the floor "I just helped her, I found her lost in the training room"

"But you took her to the locker room"

"You know" Bolin continued looking at the floor "Most of them weren't my fans, was yours, I took them to meet you, you are much more popular than me" Mako opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what, no, he didn't know that "I had a feeling, it was strange, I was going to take her to the bleachers but suddenly I changed my mind and it turned out to be the Avatar, interesting" There was silence for a moment between them "I'm sorry" He repeated and Mako squeezed the bridge of his nose. How could he be angry at Bolin? It was like wanting to kick a wounded dog, but he could see his own mistake, the younger did nothing wrong and he got angry for nothing.

"No, I'm sorry" He sighed and approached the earthbender "I didn't mean to be mad at you"

"It's all right" His gaze slid to the table "Looks like I ruined the surprise" There was regret in his eyes and Mako quickly got into his personal space holding him in his arms.

"You didn't ruin anything" Obviously he didn't know, it was a surprise, one that Mako was ruining on his own "I wanted to do something special" He put enough distance to look at his face "For us, a romantic dinner" The words sounded silly in his own ears and he shyly looked away, Bolin could laugh at how sappy he was being.

"Like a date?" Her eyes were back on the younger's green irises.

"Yea... like a date" That sounded really good.

"Maybe..." Bolin bit his lip absently "Maybe we can also go on a date outside" Mako couldn't smile more widely when he saw his brother blush up to his ears after saying it, he loved him too much, so much that he could feel his eyes getting wet.

"In a fine and pompous restaurant" He closed them.

"I'll wear my best suit and try to wear socks of the same color, do you think I should grow a mustache?" Bolin also joked to lighten the mood.

"You have mustache?"

"Nop"

"I love you" Mako leaned to give him a quick kiss on the lips and change the conversation, they still had a dinner to enjoy.

...

Korra wasn't that bad, he just needed time to get used to she, now that she had joined the team Bolin looked excited, she was strong and although she asked both of them for advice, maybe they were the ones who could learn something from her.

Both were lying in bed, a little tired from the game, but they had won and that was reflected in their bodies more relaxed than usual.

It was more common for Bolin to sleep turned his back to him, however that night his head rested against his chest, the difference in size, although it wasn't much, worked in his favor in those occasions, fitting much better in his arms, Mako not only slept warm from the cold, his heart felt much lighter... even though Bolin wasn't hugging him at all, he seemed rather to take refuge in his closeness. 

"Is something bothering you?"

"No" Mako didn't need to know him to know he was lying.

"I can't help you Bo if you don't tell me" His fingers ran through in his hair and stroked his head, he sounded like the typical responsible brother.

"I was just thinking" Bolin pushed his nose more tightly into Mako's pecs.

"And what were you thinking?" He insisted, the caresses worked, the younger felt less tense in his arms.

"Do you think... Do you think Korra is pretty?" The question took him by surprise. What was he supposed to answer? Was there a trick in it? What was Bolin thinking?

"Nooo..." He didn't sound very convincing, she was pretty but he never believed that he would have to answer those questions to his brother "Why do you want to know? You are jealous?"

"What? No!" He pushed his brother's chest to create distance between them and frown at him " I only asked because..." His voice died when his confidence declined "I don't know, she's fun and cool, you don't think you can fall in love with her right, do you?" Bolin melted Mako's heart, did his younger brother believe that he might prefer her over him? Was that what worried him? He hugged him again, regained his original positions and kept him as close as possible.

"Don't think that, you're all I have, it's you I love, only you" Maybe Bolin was insecure, maybe he was as scared of losing him as he, whatever, Mako rubbed his back lovingly and kept repeating how much he loved him as he let her brother rest against her chest until he fell asleep.


	2. Gratitude

30,000... Where were they going to get that amount of money, not even with his secret job, the one he hid from his brother because surely he would not agree, Bolin could get that amount of money, much less in that short period of time.

Desperate times required desperate measures, sadly no one seemed to want to take him seriously and after an entire afternoon without getting money with Pabu's help, he also wondered if it had been a good idea.

He didn't want to get depressed but his mood wasn't in the best condition recently, not even his efforts to suggest to Mako that Korra was a nice girl that he could spend the rest of his life being happy, worked, though he wasn't very insistent or direct with his suggestions, but she was the Avatar, what was better than that?

While he was meditating, a strange man approached him, offering him more money than he could get in pro-bending, he wasn't stupid and could smell that there was something wrong with the matter, however he thought that he could get rid of problems with experience that the city streets had given him, scam and theft ran through his veins, Mako might not be proud of that, but Bolin didn't see it as a bad thing at all, so he accepts.

He didn't expect to be beaten up and kidnapped by the weirdest guys he had ever seen, dressed in black outfits and diver-like masks.

He was strong, there was no doubt about it, just that he was not so agile as to avoid the close combat, that hurt, but even at that moment he thought he could escape, his concern began when they tied his hands behind his back, hit him on the head and covered his mouth to make him shut up, they must be Amon's henchmen, so, he was being kidnapped by that madman, oh no... this time he had screwed up, his only hope was Mako, who in fact, came on the last second to rescue him with the Avatar, for a fleeting moment saw him, before the doors will close.

His older brother would help him, he was going to save him, but why was taking him so long? The automobile kept moving without stopping to a warehouse that he didn't recognize.

The gray walls and the people in suits all looked the same it was easy to get lost, until he was violently taken to a metal cell, just like a caged animal.

He shouldn't get upset, everything was going to be fine, surely, he repeated that to himself for about an hour, the outside was silent and although he shouted to find out how many people were outside his cell, no one answered.

In a way it was boring, but his worst enemy began to turn his thoughts, Mako would rescue him, and if not? But he was with the most powerful bender, but Amon was looking for her, it was dangerous, how long would he be locked up? What was Amon planning to do with him? Was he going to kill him? No, he was exaggerating, he just had an imperative mind.

If they hurt Mako it would be his fault, he wondered why he couldn't let his brother take over, like he always did, he wouldn't be in a cell and his brother wouldn't be in danger, he might be on his knotty old mattress hugging his brother, resting comfortably like every night, he shouldn't be thinking about it, but he still missed it, he couldn't wait to get home and be greeted as usual, his cheerful voice and soft smile, his mere presence was more than comforting.

He really wanted his brother with him.

He sat in a corner of the cell and thought about the person he most wanted to see at that moment, that brought him tranquility, incorrect or not.

What the hell did he need to do so that other people could see his with thing Mako as a good thing, no, that wasn't the problem, he was deluding himself, it wasn't what others would think of them, but what his parents would think if they were still alive, they were the ones he feared most disappointed, had he failed by not being able to put Mako on the right track? What would happen to them in the future? Wouldn't Mako like to have children one day?

He told himself that he hadn't had options, but there were always options, why did he choose the worst of all? The most painful, every time he thought about how much Mako loved him, he couldn't even compare his feelings with his, even though he was willing to sacrifice his own life for him, Bolin wasn't a good brother, Mako didn't deserve what he was doing, that's why he had to be with Korra, with someone else.

It was a long night, his thoughts were a swirl, a snake biting his tail, he had thought about them a million times and it was always the same, by the time Amon decided to take him out of his cell, he was considering that perhaps he was wrong when he believed that he couldn't love Mako the way he wanted.

He had almost forgotten that he was a prisoner and his fear returned when he saw himself on a stage surrounded by people, everyone was watching at him and they wanted the same thing as Amon, well, he wouldn't kill him, but they would take away his abilities, a part of himself so important as an arm or a leg.

Amon started taking away the abilities from a firebender and Mako was nowhere to be found, he had to have faith in him, in whom he didn't have enough faith, it was in himself and being honest for once, he was terrified, he controlled the trembling of his body , but he couldn't control his emotions that wanted Mako to be there, screaming how much he regretted that he hadn't done things better and if he had a chance he would like to try, really try to be more receptive to his brother, he didn't want at the times when he was most in danger, to understand how important he was, not just as a brother.

There was an explosion and the machines began to blast steam towards the stage, their time to escape, but it wasn't a coincidence nor was it caused by luck.

Mako was there, as always, he felt like the terrified child who was looking to hold the elder brother's hand to guide him. 

"Mako, my hero!" He didn't know how happy he was.

But their emotional reunion had to wait and after an unfair fight, for them obviously, the Equalists didn't have the Avatar on their side and being dragged through the streets in the snout of a giant bear-dog, they finally found themselves in the way home, all the way he imagined the scolding of his brother.

Mako's gaze nearly burned the back of his neck as he thanked Korra for saving him.

"Mako, I'm sorry..." The firebender could be strong and keep up appearances, but as soon as Korra turned and disappeared into the streets, Mako threw herself at him.

"Don't ever get into trouble like that again" Although it sounded like a growl, Bolin distinguished the suffering that was causing him "Please" The worry and fear.

"I'm sorry" He could only apologize as he surrounded his arms around his neck, they stayed like that for a long time, reconciling, making sure the other one was okay, safe in his arms "We should go in" They were still outside, where someone could see them, even if it was night.

Mako agreed not without first holding Bolin's face in her hands and drawing him to kiss him passionately.

Bolin should have stopped him, but he could understand it, being able to have back something so precious that he was about to lose, it was liberating and filled him with immense joy, at the same time that his fears danced on his skin again and he just trying to calm them down.

Bolin opened his mouth and let his brother remind him where he was and who he was with, his kiss was dirty and careless, but it left him breathless in a way that he hadn't done before, they could have been like that for hours but the air was cold and they had to hide before did anything inappropriate in the public eye.

"Let's go back" Mako took his hand and didn't let go it until they were on the ladder to the attic.

"My body hurts from the electricity" Mako complained holding his shoulder with one hand and rolled his arm, to check that his back was fine, he had received many blows "My hands still tingle, are you okay?" His attention was completely on Bolin.

"Good, good" The younger waved his hands "A bath and I'll be as good as new" He didn't want the older to worry anymore, he had had enough.

"Let me check" Unable to believe he made him take off his shirt, shrewd and critical eyes burned on his skin at all times "Take off your pants Bo"

"But..."

"Bolin ..." His tone was firm, he was also being tolerant, he knew that the firebender was just hoping it was a better time to really scold him. Without protesting he did it, he felt strange just being in his underwear and to be stared at, it wasn't like the showers that both looked away shyly but still saw "Okay, go take a bath" Bolin nodded submissively and went into the bathroom, his heart was beating fast.

He was going to do it quickly and wash his hair, he was surprised when Mako opened the door that he had forgotten to lock, what struck him the most was that he was also naked.

"Let me help you" He remained silent as Mako also got in the hot water, behind him.

Bolin knew it wasn't the intention of helping him that motivated Mako to get in the shower with him, the earthbender stared at the mosaics in front as he felt his brother become his second skin, surrounding him with his arms, pressing his chest against his back, touching other parts of his body subtly and the sections that weren't fortunate enough to have his caresses, felt the massage of the water.

Mako didn't seem to be able to stop this time, he had feared the worst, losing his brother and Bolin had felt it too.

"This is all right?" He needed to know that he wasn't making any mistakes that he could regret. Bolin knew the answer, it trembled between his lips, breaking any piece of brotherhood he had thought was left.

"Yes" He gave him permission, full control, he no longer wanted to carry that burden any longer.

His brother's pelvis pressed against his ass and he realized how hard Mako was, he had never done it, he hadn't even touched himself in that place, but he could trust the older one, he seemed to know what he was doing, or so he believed when the first finger came into him, shortly after the second. He glanced sidelong at the bottle of soap Mako had used, on the floor.

His brother kissed his neck and repeated several times that he needed to relax, it was easy to say when he wasn't the one who had to take it, but he tried, if he kept still and didn't think about the uncomfortable feeling, if he concentrated on the other hand stroking his cock, at the sound of his unstable voice and the way their bodies slide through the water, it actually felt good.

"Bolin" As if he had been trapped inside a bubble, mesmerized by the sound of the shower and steam, it exploded with Mako's groans in his ear, he had the tip of his cock pressing against his asshole and his hand on his own against the cold tiles, Mako was going to...

There was still a small voice in his head telling him not to do it, the prejudices that made him dizzy and sick, his knees almost gave out and he almost fell to the floor, but Mako's firm voice joined the broken pieces of himself, always with love, he wanted to give it to him, everything Mako asked for.

"Do it"

"I love you" He kissed the first piece of skin he found behind his ear "I love you Bo" Mako's other hand held on his hip and didn't stop until he was inside him, although he tried not to make any embarrassing sounds, these slid between his lips "I was scared..." He felt his brother's body shaking "Amon could have done something worse to you than take away your powers" At that moment the big protective brother sounded like something small and fragile.

"I'm here" It didn't hurt, but it was strange, Mako was inside him, filling him to limits that he thought were impossible, the heat ran through his body and concentrated in his belly "I'm fine" He tried to sound like one, but it was difficult in that situation. They were there, assimilating what was a reality now, but it was enough to make the arousal grow, every pore, every muscle fiber, every inch of his body, began to burst into flames, but it wasn't fire that he felt burning "You saved me "

"Just because Korra helped me, I don't know if I could have done it alone."

"You would have" He was completely sure, he ignored all that he thought in the cell "Mako..." That was a topic for another time "The water is getting cold" He needed it, both.

"Wait a bit" Mako moved slowly, being careful, however Bolin wasn't a fan of the awkward position, his legs were tired.

"Faster" It didn't matter if it hurt, it didn't matter if it felt good, frankly it was more the first thing, it was something more, like the words that he forgot and were on the tip of his tongue, something he was looking for and wanted to reach but he was always frustrated.

"It feels good" He had to agree, Mako was taking it enthusiastically, Bolin just wanted this one to feel good and come... Mako held a groan when Bolin had suddenly tightened around him.

"Just..." The earthbender's voice was like that of a mouse, small and high "Just keep on" Being used, being taken, being marked by his brother, he never thought he could feel so close thinking of Mako coming inside him. What was wrong with him? The taboo and the blood relationship, was it attractive? Doing what was wrong, without concrescences.

With one last thrust and a deep groan in his ear, Bolin stopped feeling so empty, they did, they crossed the line and he felt satisfied with it.

...

The next morning he couldn't get out of bed and he was pretty sure he had caught a cold, it wasn't fair, on the other hand his brother was so happy making breakfast, he even hummed a song, but he interrupted his singing to approach the bed with a cup in his hand.

"Tea little bro?" Bolin could accept a tea, but he regretted it when he tried to sit down.

"I'm dying Mako, I want you to hear my last words: this is your fault" He narrowed his gaze at his brother and managed to lean in an elbow.

"And I already apologized for that" He didn't feel threatened by Bolin's frown, instead he smiled more and handed him the cup.

"Ngg..." He groaned miserably and let it go.

"I got a bit carried away, do you think you can forgive me?" He leaned, looking into his eyes and Bolin couldn't help but blush, since when was Mako so charming?

"Yeah... I guess" He hid behind the tea "It's not all your fault" He didn't stop him so it was his fault too, it was a crazy night, but what now?

"Thanks, come on, I made your favorite" He tried to cheer him up.

...

Was that how it felt to be the happiest man on the earth? He almost felt like he could float and fly into the clouds, his face hurt from so much that he had smiled and he couldn't stop.

They had made love! Wasn't it incredible? From a dirty thought had been born something he never imagined and the most important Bolin felt the same, he hadn't made a mistake when daring to take the first step.

Now, it shouldn't be complicated, he would still be her brother, but the word boyfriend sounded tempting too, he had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, his brother was the first and hopefully the only one, Mako wasn't a fool, he knew that he had to keep his mouth shut for the sake of both of, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming.

So much so that he didn't see the motorcycle while he was crossing the street, his good luck couldn't last that long either, he had gone out to buy some medicine for Bolin's back pain and he had been run over.

The responsible was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he was in love with his brother, but he wasn't made of stone.

"It's a date?" Mako stared at her, he had been absorbed in her face but that brought his feet back to the ground.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, it's okay" She was lovely.

"No, I mean, I'm dating someone" Bolin wouldn't like him to go to dinner with her, probably.

"That's fine" Mako was pleasantly surprised she didn't seem affected, she didn't look rejected at all "But I would still like to apologize properly to you, my invitation still stands, a non-romantic date" Even if she said that.

"Wait" Asami didn't listen and didn't look back on her bike.

Mako slapped his forehead in frustration, he had a date with a pretty girl, but Bolin? He first stepped out of the middle of the street to finish his main task and in the meantime think about how to tell his brother.

...

"I brought snacks Bo" He shouted as he entered into the attics, his chest felt immediately lighter when he saw him sitting in a couch with a book in his hands "That's unusual, what are you reading?"

"Something I found over there" They didn't have many books so it had to be... "Tips to conquer the love of your life" A mischievous smile appeared on the younger's lips as Mako covered his face in shame with his red scarf.

"I thought I had thrown that thing away" He threw the snacks on the couch and snatched the book from his hands.

"Hey ..." He tried to get it back but didn't insist, he wasn't in a position to fight for a book "I was getting to the best part"

"These things don't work" He glanced sidelong at the cover, which brought back some memories, but he was very tempted to burn it, sparks started to come out of his fingers.

"When did you buy it?" Bolin ignored Mako and concentrated on the paper bag "It looks old and was full of dust"

"I didn't buy it!" Hhe threw it in the trash can hoping to bury his past "I stole it" He confessed in a lower voice "From a library a few years ago"

"Bro, bro..." He hummed licking his lips as he looked at the sweets in front of him "You shouldn't be so shy, the book says that to impress a lady you need to be more assertive, demonstrate your leadership and..."

"Shut up Bolin!" With nothing in his hands to throw at him, he chose to toss his scarf, however, it was in good hands.

"It's cute" That last distracted Mako who was taking off his jacket and watched at him with the question floating in the air, green eyes focused on his "It's cute" He repeated "I notice you tried one or two with me, you're cute too " He shrugged and looked away, Mako just wanted to cross the room and hug him.

"I'm not cute" He complained and hung his jacket on a nail.

"Sorry Mr gloomy, sometimes I forgot that you have to be the moody and lonely guy here..." He spread his arms "I'll give you a hug if you admit you're a sweet and quite romantic guy" Mako just looked over his shoulder with disinterest, perhaps with his brother he was different because he wasn't a soft guy.

"I got medicinal herbs, I'll make you some tea" And he turned his back.

"Sss..." Bolin pressed his hands to his chest dramatizing that he had been hurt "Do you feel that Mako? I think the room got colder" Although Bolin couldn't see him he managed to get a smile out of him.

After boiling the water, he sat on the couch next to the earthbender to eat a sweet bun too and have that hug he refused at first.

"What happened to your hair?" Bolin spread a hand to style it "And your clothes? They are dirty, did you have a fight?"

"No, I just got run over" Bolin widened his eyes, sitting up straighter.

"And you're all right?" Concern dripping into his voice, Bolin's hands made sure everything was in place, even though there was no ulterior motive in his touches, Mako still felt a little nervous.

"Yes" He coughed against his fist to clear his throat "It barely touched me, you know, about that..." He still hadn't started to speak and he already felt guilty, about what exactly, he wasn't sure but his eyes looked away "The girl who ran me over, invited me to a dinner..." He cautiously looked for the answer in the face of the younger, looking fleetingly towards him "I don't know if..."

"You should go" Bolin interrupted with his usual enthusiasm.

"Eh?" He looked at him confused.

"I think she was very kind to invite you to dinner, maybe you should go, free food" He hit his side in a friendly way, Mako continued watching just trying to analyze the earthbender, was he being completely honest? Or didn't he see through the girl's intentions?

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not, frankly sometimes I worry that you spend all your time with me, this seems like a good opportunity to meet someone interesting" His smile was solid and his eyes were bright with joy as always, Mako was glad Bolin didn't mind, however he also expected a little more, a bit of deterrent perhaps "Or should I be worry?" Bolin raised an eyebrow and stared at Mako, it was his turn to be under a critical gaze.

"No, no, just a dinner" He swore waving his hands between them nervously.

"Good" Bolin smiled "But ..."

"But?" From the way they were sitting, Bolin only had to lean down a little to place a kiss on Mako's cheek.

"You have to promise me that you will have a good time" Bolin leaned against his chest and rested there.

It wasn't only his words but the way that made him feel, calm, warm inside and safe, like a sunny day after a storm, like the soft sound of a waterfall and the wind through the trees, made him appreciate every second, his heart was so full that it could spill. 

They stayed up late, sitting next the huge attic windows, with a blanket wrapping them both, the scenery was beautiful and they had one of the best views, the city at night vibrated with life and they could see it from a different angle, two sides of the same coin, the dark and dirty streets and its beautiful tall buildings and colored lights.


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Have a nice day <3

Mako was on his date and he could also spend some good time on his own, in fact he was going to visit Korra to thank her for the other day and bring her a gift, he hoped the flower couldn't be misunderstood, she was Korra, he doubted that it would happen.

He thought that until he saw the box whit gifts that a butler brought for her, he got rid of the flower by throwing it to the ground and burying it, after clarifying the situation, he sat down to talk a while longer with her.

"For a second I thought you had a suitor sending you gifts" He decided to be honest "You are becoming popular, well, you are already popular, you are the Avatar, I mean since you joined our team and started playing professionally you must have some fans "Korra smiled and giggled melodiously turning to look at the box.

"No, I haven't met any of those fans, people don't usually get too close to me, do you think it's because I might seem intimidating?"

"Of course not" He waved a hand dismissing that idea "You have so many qualities that I don't have enough fingers to count them" He looked at his fingers as he moved them and then he looked at her "Have you tried to be you the one who approaches to the public? Maybe that helped them to have confidence, sometimes people are shy, I also thought of you as someone very important, it's difficult to compare yourself with the Avatar"

"I had never thought about it that way" Korra looked at the sky for a few seconds apparently lost in her thoughts "Thanks Bolin"

"At your service" He bowed and she hit him affectionately, unable to suppress a big smile.

"And where is Mako? Didn't he come with you?" Then his expression changed to one more childish and whimsical.

"He's on a date with a girl he met yesterday" He might be in his own drama, but he wasn't so distracted that he didn't notice the change in Korra's expression, shocked.

"What girl?"

"I don't know her" Maybe he should have asked more about her and not just pushed his brother towards her.

What he told Mako wasn't a lie, however old habits were something difficult to eradicate, that part of him that wanted his brother to find happiness with someone else, but what kind of lover acted like that? It was irresponsible, the consequences were there and he had to face it.

He sighed, it was difficult, he didn't know what was right and what was wrong, not anymore.

"Bolin..." She looked at him with concern "You're not jealous of your brother, are you?" Observer but not so much.

"Maybe..." He let a little lie slide "Who doesn't want a cute girl to be with?" It wasn't a subject that he felt comfortable talking about, he didn't like to lie to Korra, even if it was necessary, thinking about it, perhaps she was one of the few people that he considered reliable enough to be able to speak the truth, but not yet "What about you? Is there someone interesting getting your attention? Could it be me?" He made a face that he defined as attractive.

"No! No one" She looked up at the clouds and smiled crookedly, she was very bad at hiding the truth "I'm too busy with Avatar stuff and my training to think about it"

"Mmmmmm..." He made it clear that he didn't believe her.

"What?" Korra felt the pressure of his gaze.

"Nothing, I just don't think there's anything wrong, take time off and have fun, you already do it with Mako and me" There was a pause "Korra, did you always wanted to be the Avatar?"

"I did, although..." Her blue eyes scanned the ground "I didn't think it would be that hard"

"And as Avatar do they always expect you to do the right thing?"

"It's supposed " She started a bit awkward "Sometimes it seems as if everyone will expect me to have the answer"

"And how do you know when you're doing the right thing?"

"I don't know, most of the time I don't feel like I'm doing well, less lately" Korra didn't expect when she looked up to see Bolin so serious, his gaze thoughtful somewhere far away, which was strange and if she was sincere with her, she doesn't like to see he like that "But I usually try to do what I think is right and if I don't I ask for advice" 

"So can I ask for your advice?"

"Me? I don't think I'm the best to give advice, but sure, I'll help you with whatever you need" There was a bit of interest there, what could be bothering Bolin? It has to be something big.

"Let's say I have... a friend" Korra smiled to herself, of course a friend "And he had to eat a meal that he doesn't like, it almost made him throw up all the time*" Korra interrupted him.

"Why would you eat something that makes you throw up?"

"Hmm... Good question" He held his chin between thumb and index finger "It's more like spicy food" He talked to himself but he was getting distracted "The point is, he realized that it wasn't that bad and he started to like it, but it's a big change for him" Korra didn't see how that had to do with Bolin but she tried "And it's scary... because... it's as if he had been lost, as if he didn't recognize himself, he's someone he never wanted to be" The temple was a very quiet place, and there was something in the air that was leading him into deep thoughts, monk stuff he supposed, whatever, he shook that feeling from his body and sighed "I'm a fool" Korra's reassuring hand was on his shoulder.

"Bolin I don't think there is any problem with you liking spicy food, I mean... your friend... ugg! "He smiled at Korra telling her not to worry "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure you're still being the same, trying new things is good... even if they are scary"

Bolin didn't take long to change the subject, he felt a little more relaxed and stopped worrying while laughing with Korra, he even forgot about Mako for a moment.

"By the way, are you going to eat that?" He pointed to the chocolates in Tarlock's gift box.

"All yours"

...

Formal clothes and a fancy restaurant was definitely not his thing, it was nice, but he felt like a fish out of water, he was afraid of ruining it somehow with his poor manners, but he observed and paid attention, he would have loved to bring his brother to a place like that, a date with an elegant touch would be good to impress, but deep down he still preferred the date they had in the park, eating ice cream, he felt more himself.

Talking to Asami, he realized that she wasn't the rich girl he thought at first, she was charming, and she knew how to move to get what she wanted.

"I thank you for the invitation Asami" He looked at her delicate hand holding his on the table and gently retired it "But I'm with someone, I told you" She blinked a little and looked at him with a little embarrassment.

"Forgive me, I thought you said it as an excuse that you were shy" Mako smiled softly being understanding with her, she seemed honest.

"I didn't, but it's okay"

"A shame, I don't usually judge people, I prefer to meet them first, but you looked like a nice guy, I would have loved to have you to myself, it's hard to find someone so loyal, do you love her?" Asami noticed the change from Mako's smile to a completely different one, sweet and loving one.

"More than anything" Mr. Sato's daughter would lie if she didn't admit that she was a bit jealous of that smile, she would have loved to have someone think of her like that, well, she just had to keep looking.

"I'd still like to be your friend and support you from the seats"

Mako sighed, he had resigned but telling it to Asami tasted him bad, he told her about the money problem, to his surprise she told him about his father, maybe they could have a chance, that completely changed the course of their conversation that night, before dessert he was already smiling and speaking more freely, Bolin was right, it was a good idea to have come.

"And how is she?" Asami had a glass of wine next to her and also looked more comfortable than before.

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend" Mako choked whit what was left of salad in his mouth, girlfriend was a weird word, but it excited he to think of Bolin as a boyfriend.

"Well, she..." He frowned, it still felt strange, as if he wasn't talking about Bolin but someone else "Forget it" He took courage "He is very different from me" He was aware that he could be ruining that opportunity with Mr. Sato, however, couldn't swallow it, it made him feel upset "If I had to get sappy I would say that we complement each other, for him it's easy to talk to people and make friends and..." For Mako it was very exciting to talk about his brother, he had never done it before, not that way, the words just flowed from him "Oh I talked too much" He didn't know how much time had passed "I'm sorry I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Talking about the person he loved in front of someone who liked he wasn't polite, but she didn't seem even a little upset, he could notice the surprise on her face at first, but she was gentle and didn't say anything, but listened carefully.

"You're not, on the contrary, he seems like someone nice, I would like to meet him sometime"

"I can..." Mako had to slap himself, what the hell was he about to say? He couldn't introduce her to his brother as his partner "It's... complicated" He rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"He's not in the city, is he?" She assumed.

"He isn't" Mako clung to the lie.

In the end it had been a good evening and he was sure he had just made a good friend.

...

Mako came back late that night and Bolin was waiting for him still awake, although somewhat bored, even Pabu had fallen asleep leaving him alone.

He looked at him from head to toe, he was wearing a new suit, well groomed and the smell of perfume began to filter through the room, he looked very attractive, so much to make the heart of the earthbender race, a shiver ran down his spine, the taste of those new emotions was strange but intoxicating.

"How did it go?" Everything was fine except the perfume, he couldn't help but think that it was the scent of the girl stuck on his brother and he didn't like. He didn't complain and instead smiled at him.

"Asami is amazing" He didn't expect to hear that, actually he expected Mako complaining for the rest of the night how horrible and boring it had been, that didn't help "Guess who her father is?" He didn't even have to try "He is the owner of Future Industries" She had money "We were talking all dinner, you told me to have a good time and I really enjoyed it, thanks" He came close to leave a kiss on his head and then walked away to take off the expensive suit.

It took Bolin a long second to swallow the knot in his throat, his advice had been very effective, too much.

"That's fantastic!" He smiled "See, you should listen to me more often, remember that plan to invest in a business..."

"You're not opening a restaurant Bo" Mako sounded like he was repeating it for the twentieth time "You don't know how to cook"

"But I can learn!" He complained but remained silent as he watched Mako undress, it shouldn't have been any different than any other time he saw him in underwear, but it was, he didn't understand that desire to stand up and get closer, he didn't want to hear about dinner or Asami, he didn't want to think about Mako dating another girl.

"And what did you do this afternoon?" His brother's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I went to see Korra" That made his brother stop doing what he was doing and earn a cryptic look, maybe...

"And?"

"I ate with Tenzin's family, did you know that they only eat vegetables?"

"They are monks" He answered the obvious and went back to get his sleeping clothes.

"Korra taught me a new move, she said it was inspired by what Tenzin has been teaching her about airbending and we were talking"

"Aha..." He still turning his back to him.

"I like her a lot Mako, she's tough and she can kick my ass" Maybe he was speaking with too much enthusiasm, but he could notice the subtle change in his brother's mood, he shouldn't do that to him, but he didn't stop.

"Well, she is very strong" He replied sharply, but for Bolin it wasn't enough.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Um... Maybe I'm going out with Asami again" 

"Have fun Bro... Then I'll go visit Korra again" Bolin stood up casually, stretching his back and accompanied his performance with a yawn "I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep" Planted the seed of doubt, he didn't want to have to resort to trying to make his brother jealous again, first because it wasn't necessary, second it was something sad that only showed insecurity, it was not that he distrusted only ... he did not understand it, and thirdly it made him feel bad. But when Mako stopped him before going to bed holding his arm, he rethought his ideas.

"Don't you think Korra might be busy, you could be interrupting her training" Bolin looked at Mako as he was pretending to be serious, but it wasn't as subtle as he thought he was being.

"No, she invited me to come whenever I wanted" Mako observed him with his mouth slightly open, he had no way of answering that "And tomorrow you are going to be with Asami" Finished lighting the flame of jealousy, Bolin understood that he wasn't upset with him but with Korra, one more thing on the list of things to feel guilty about.

"Fine" He frowned and let go him.

"Mako?" He hurry to finish and get into bed "Are you angry?" He pretended to be as innocent as possible, he knew it was intentional, he wanted to make him jealous but angry mad at him, made his heart feel heavy.

"No" He growled and by another growl that followed it seemed that he realized that he did sound angry "Good night Bo" He took his place on the bed, turning his back to him.

That hurt, Bolin looked at him nervously biting his lip, he didn't expect that outcome and he most likely wouldn't sleep well with Mako upset next to him, everything was supposed to be fine now, they had both declared their love and they should be a happy couple, why wasn't it as simple as that?

"Are you angry at me?" It made no sense, feeling possessive with Mako when he shouldn't and trying to push him away at the same time. He didn't want his voice to sound smaller than it was and he crawled up behind his brother, surrounding his waist whit his arms.

"No Bo..." Mako shuddered when the younger's hands got under his shirt "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to be upset" He kissed the back of her neck "I'm trying to make you feel better" Mako was stiff in his arms for a few seconds and when he relaxed a tired sigh slide between his lips, Bolin smiled when he noticed that he only needed a few more kisses and strokes on his stomach to make Mako hard but his hands stopped on the line of his underwear, he caressed the older's ear with a smile, and with a soft and mischievous voice he whispered "I want you to use my mouth" Bolin couldn't help but laugh at the funny way the firebender sat on the bed and looked at him like he had gone crazy. 

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I do it" The younger took the first step sliding back onto the bed to try to fit himself between the other's legs, he didn't need more than the moonlight to distinguish Mako's intense blush.

Bolin swallowed hard, it was the first time he did something like that, it had been a thought that had run in his head since the first time he touched him there and his hand had been stained, before he hadn't wanted to remember it, now he kept wondering what it would taste like, he had a cramp between his legs.

"Bolin, calm down" Mako took him by surprise holding his hands that were trying to lower his underwear, it had been shaking, he should be able to do it, he wanted to do it, he looked at his brother helplessly "Sorry Bo, I'm not really upset with you, you don't have to do it" He raised one of his hands, bring closer it to his face and kissed his knuckles, Bolin wanted to open a hole in the ground and let the earth swallow him, the firebender looked like a real gentleman, simply irresistible and he was ashamed.

This time they did things right, Mako pulled him and Bolin was able to sit on his lap, all the time his brother's lips caressed his with passion, but also affection, it was a mixed feeling between desire and innocence, each one left him breathless, he couldn't compare it to anything.

He kept his arms around the older's neck while he was attacking a sensitive area of skin between his neck and jaw, with his eyes closed he imagined the marks he could leave on his skin and how people will could see it, Asami too... A new shiver ran through his spine, he wanted to carry the marks on him, maybe he could borrow his scarf, but that didn't happen, the older one was careful when his teeth pinched his skin, playing with his bites, too soft, leaving him wanting more.

Let loose the thirst he normally controlled for Mako still terrified him, like a bottomless abyss, but it was exciting to walk along the shore.

He moaned his name that was heard as an unworthy sound in his mouth, but that seemed to encourage his brother who licked like a hungry wolf at his neck, as if he wanted to devour him "You tickle me" He twisted, but also pressed his hips together.

"Use your hand here Bolin" Mako guided him towards their bellies, repeating the same actions they had already done a couple of times, his brother's underwear was wet and seemed harder than before.

"Wait..." His voice trembled, not for the same reason as his hands previously, but the older obeyed "I can do it" He insisted "I want to do it" Thinking it was bad enough, but saying it out loud was another level of masochism, being honest was difficult.

"Okay..." Mako nodded breathlessly "Okay..."

They both undressed completely, but this time Bolin asked him to lie down and relax. He felt dizzy with all his senses dulled and as if the air couldn't fill his lungs, he was suffocating, it got worse when his hands subtly separated Mako's legs and he leaned between them, it was the first time he saw it up close but he not wasted his time seeing shapes in the dark, he opened his mouth to take him without thinking.

It couldn't be much different from sucking a candy, could it? At least the taste was. His tongue hugged his brother, it was the taste of Mako, his belly twisted and his cock pounded, did it mean he was enjoying it? And Mako? He had forgotten to pay attention to what he was doing.

"Don't bite" He shuddered when he felt his brother's fingers in his hair.

"Mm soggi" He hoped his apology was understood, it was good advice, now at least he knew where to start.

He concentrated as hard as he could on the fingers that were still tangled in his hair, these pulled his black strands when it looked like he was doing something right and he heard the older's gasps, because most of the time he tried not to think about the heat inside his mouth and from not moving his hips to get friction, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to come.

It was long minutes, but in the end Mako tried to push him away, but he resisted, it tasted bad, but it was the taste of Mako filling his mouth and sliding down to his stomach.

When he licked the last drop his heart was pounding in his ears and he was panting, had he been holding his breath? His head still felt light, but he was satisfied.

He made an effort to change position, his knees hurt and he rested his head on Mako's stomach as he caught his breath, his mouth still had that taste.

"You didn't have to swallow it"

"Tasted bad" He only confirmed what the older already imagined.

"That was... very good" Mako had recovered enough to move and help him get into the bed.

He let Mako do the same for him and he enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Silly analogy I know but I thought it fit good at Bolin


	4. Misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far with my awful grammar, thank you. Have a good day. <3

He slowly opened his eyes feeling a tingle of Mako's breath in his hair, slow and steady, his head was under his chin and this one was tightly clinging to him even with his legs weaved, Bolin couldn't help but compare himself with a stuffed animal, but he wasn't going to complain, it was the best way to wake up he could imagine, it almost seemed like it was part of a dream. They were too used to sleeping together that when they didn't, it was hard for him to rest.

This time instead of trying to convince himself that it was uncomfortable, he closed his eyes and took refuge in the feeling of peace that joined the dawn light, however he could only do it for a few minutes, he had to go to the bathroom. 

Inevitably he would wake up Mako, if he was going to do so he thought about doing it in a fun and pleasant way, he was careful not to wake him up still gently placing both hands on his lover's pecs, a mischievous smile was drawn on his lips, at the same time he began to tease his nipples with his thumbs, he admired his brother's sculptural body, his chest wasn't as big as his, but it was still a body shaped by training and exercise. 

"Mako..." He hummed although it was a whisper "How does it feel?" There was no answer, but these were already hard under his fingers "Hmm? Do you like it?" They were kind of soft, and felt good under his hands, Bolin had to stop thinking about it "If you don't wake up..." He really needed to go to the bathroom, he stopped his hands and approached his face to his chest, catching one between his lips. 

"Mmm..." He ran his tongue over it "Bolin?" He didn't stop even when Mako gasped heavily and held his head in his hands to stop him, only letting him go after licking it some more and massaging it between his teeth. 

"Good morning!" He jumped out of bed with only one goal. 

"What the hell!" He heard him complain from a distance and laughed, when he came back Mako watched him with a poor attempt of angry as he covered his chest with both hands "That hurt"

"I didn't hear that while you were sleeping, actually I could have sworn you were having a dream with me, mmm... Bolin harder, please" It was lovely the color on Mako's face, believing him "Just kidding" He leave the drama for later and looked the sun through the windows "It's still early, are you going to work?" 

"They fired me" Mako let go of his chest and pushed the sheets aside, he noticed that he was naked however he didn't give it as much importance as he would have done before and yawned "I missed two days and they kicked me out"

"Oh..." Bolin didn't need to worry, they would get through it as always. 

... 

After breakfast they both went down for a quick training in the gym, now they needed it more than before. 

Mako felt a little weird when he put on his shirt, but it was the suit that was constantly rubbing his still sensitive chest, which could be translated as his inattention. 

"Ah!" Bolin screamed more for the fright than anything else, his hair had been about to burn "Tell me I still have eyebrows" He was forgetting that he was wearing protection on his face, precisely for that kinds of accidents. 

"Sorry, you're okay!" He jumped to check him out. 

"Yea… I'm fine, but what was that?" The smell of burning filled the room. 

"Sorry, I just got distracted" Bolin took off his helmet offering that both of them will take a five minutes break and meanwhile he checked his hair, it was only a little shorter in the front but because of that he couldn't style it as he wanted. 

"Oh come on!" He complained without agreeing with his hair "Now the girls won't love me anymore" If he thought twice, the situation was actually funny. 

"It will grow back" He sat on the floor next to Bolin to drink some water from a bottle "Besides... you look good with shorter hair" It was no secret that he took every opportunity he had to kiss his brother, his lips were two soft petals that he wasn't afraid to mistreat when it came to a deep kiss, his brother was getting good with his tongue inside his mouth, a smile grew on him when Bolin still pursued him to keep kissing him when they separated. 

Was it his imagination or his little brother was starting to take the initiative more often, not only when he was in the moment, the morning was a good example. 

"Come on, the break is over" He reminded him and Bolin make a cute pout whit his lips and to Mako's surprise he held his suit with his fists and leaned in, resuming the kiss from before, well, five, ten minutes, it was the same. 

Luckily they had both returned to training when Korra appeared entering through the gym doors without checking who or what they were doing in there, an hour later Asami arrived and Mako saw the Avatar's tension with the other woman, it had been the same as at the party last night, a passive aggressive attitude that he didn't really like very much, maybe he should talk to her and ask her but maybe he was being paranoid and there was nothing there, what he couldn't allow in any way was that Korra will try to play with her brother. 

"Woo, what happened to your hair? Are you trying to look more like Mako?" 

"Ha ha... very funny" After a joke or two, he leaned into Korra's ear to ask not so quietly "But it's not bad, right?" 

If he didn't know better, he would have thought Bolin was interested in her, from the way he talked about Korra the day before and how well they got along, seeing them together caused a burning sensation in his chest. 

For a moment the two of them were alone in the gym while Bolin accompanied Asami to the locker room to leave the new uniforms. 

"So you and Asami...?" With her hands behind her back, Korra walked cautiously around him. 

"What about Asami?" Maybe he sounded harsher than he intended but that didn't put Korra back. 

"You know, you two are together?" He looked at her strangely. 

"No" He frowned as she celebrated for some reason "What made you think that?" 

"You were with her at the party and your brother told me you two went to dinner" It was just a big confusion, took a breath and tried not to get upset, what kind of madness was that? 

"I'm not dating Asami" He make it very clear and since they were in the awkward questions "What about you? Do you like my brother?" 

"What?" By his reaction she seemed surprised by the question, not caught "Bolin? No, why would I like your brother?" 

"Mmm... I don't know, Bolin has many qualities, tell me you" He crossed his arms. 

"Oooh I see what's going on here, you like me and you're jealous of your brother"

"What?" It was his turn to be puzzled "No!" Quite the opposite, but she ignored it. 

"You know Mako, I wanted to talk to you and it seems the moment, I'm not in love with your brother, because who I like is you" While she spoke she had approached and stood in front of him, Mako didn't expect to be kissed by Korra and didn't expect to see behind her Bolin entering with Asami, he quickly got his hands on the Avatar's shoulders and pushed her away, but it was too late. 

"Bolin, it's not what it seems" He wanted to bite his tongue, he had to see his brother shed some tears as he ran to the door before being hit by two pieces of earth that sent him several feet away, not conforming he sealed the door, trapping the three of them inside so that they wouldn't follow him "Bolin!" He hit the stone wall with his fist "Korra take this away!" He would discuss what happened with her later, now he needed to reach his brother, but when the wall fell and he started looking for him, the younger was no longer in the building. 

He reluctantly returned to change his clothes, Asami and Korra were waiting for him, the Avatar to apologize and Asami to help him search if necessary.

"Mako..." There was regret on Korra's face, he was still angry although that softened the edges, he could understand her, he had been in her place, who hadn't? But why did it have to be in the worst way?

"You shouldn't have done it Korra" He hadn't even answered what he thought about her, and if it wasn't enough there was still a game at night.

"Sorry, I didn't know that Bolin..."

"Bolin is not interested in you! Stop thinking that the world revolves around you for a moment" He tried to be moderate but couldn't, not with the concern for his brother and how guilty he felt, he shouldn't have allowed it even if it was an accident "I will go get him" 

"I can help"

"No, you've done enough" He regretted his words, she looked sad but the only one he cared about was Bolin, his tears were no joke.

They could come to an agreement later.

He began to worry not only about his brother but about the championship when he watched the evening sun descend over the horizon, he couldn't find Bolin anywhere, he wasn't in any of the places he thought he could be, he returned hoping he would show up for the game, however leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in the locker room and Korra sitting around with curled shoulders, he knew it wasn't going to happen when they were disqualified.

"I really screwed it up" Mako bit the inside of his cheek, yeah, he wanted to yell at her and tell her that it was, but that wouldn't solve anything, there was enough discord between them.

"No, it's not your fault" A heavy sigh left his chest.

"But I still don't understand" Korra raised her eyes from the floor "You said that Bolin doesn't like me, then why did he run away?" Mako's gaze sidelong at the other people in the locker room.

"It's a nonsense"

"I don't think it was a nonsense" Mako sighed again, he wasn't going to talk about that and even less there.

"Get dressed and follow me" They went to a more private place in the open from where they could see the coast, no one would bother them there, he didn't want to start answering her question "About the kiss" It had felt bad, his lips became a tense line, it was annoying to deal with an unrequited romance but he had to, he wanted to ask her for help to look for Bolin.

"Emm... that... I told you, I did it because I like you, I thought you liked me" She lowered her head in shame speaking in a low voice and crossed her arm over her stomach.

"I like you, as a friend" He clarified, perhaps in other circumstances he might have felt something for her.

"Yes that's clear" Could she look more down? "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize" There was a little awkward silence when he stared at the lights on the boats.

"So... why was Bolin crying?" He couldn't avoid it, could he?

"I don't think that's your business" He was rude, but he said it calmly.

"I think knowing why he's mad at me is my business" Feeling guilty didn't stop Korra glaring at Mako.

Mako watched her closely for a long moment, he was able to avoid Asami, now Korra, how many more will appear in the future? His thing with Bolin was something so fragile that each hit was devastating, that's why he took care of it as if it were made of glass, but to hell with everything, they lost the championship, they would probably kick out of the place where they lived, Amon was crumbling the city little by little, his brother hated him.

He was thinking about moving to Earth Nation and starting over.

"For a long time Bolin and I only had each other, without a family it was me who had to worry and take care of Bolin, he was my responsibility, everything I had, so I dedicated day and night to educate him and make sure to be okay, it started... "He shrugged and sighed, it was really turning out to be a long day. At no point did he look at Korra "I don't even know how it started, I loved my brother and his smile made me feel good and I started to think that I would also like to be the only one in Bolin's life, to stay together as we always have been" Out loud didn't sound as good as it did in his head "Anyway, there came a time when that I started to feel was too big to know how to deal with it and I got depressed, I wanted something I could never have, but Bolin... I thought it would be better if I stayed away, I didn't want to hurt him, but he hugged me and said it was fine" His voice was barely a whisper as he hid his face under his scarf "Now you can laugh, I love my brother, how sick is that "

"I'm surprised but I'm not going to laugh" Mako looked at her waiting she was lying "Since when?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well... no, but..." Korra shook her head and Mako imagined she was having an internal dilemma at the time "Since we've known each other...?"

"Long before"

"So, when I kissed you, he saw it... and the day I thought he was jealous of you, he was actually jealous of Asami..."

"Jealous of Asami?" What was she talking about?

"Ahhh... Bolin likes you" She covered his face with his hands and moaned miserably "What did I do!" Was she going crazy?

"Aaaamm... yeah, I know that" Korra separated her fingers to look between them in disbelief at Mako.

"The two... like each other?" Mako groaned just as miserably and slapped his forehead with one hand.

"We're dating okay! Is that what you wanted to know! The two of us together, together in a relationship, fuck why do I have to explain this!" He was feeling sick.

"Oh..." She lowered her hands "That..." She wasn't upset but very confused "It's okay?" She smiled trying to be friendly but her smile was crooked and she didn't even look him in the eyes, she looked very uncomfortable. Mako looked at her without flinching.

"Just don't tell anyone" She nodded "Now that you know" He pointed to her "You're going to help me search Bolin" He had no way of refuse.

He preferred that they go separately, so they would look in more places than being together, although the main reason was that both couldn't even look at each other without looking away after that terrible confession, Mako needed time to think.

He spent the whole night among the streets he knew best and places that he didn't usually frequent, it was no better than the time he was kidnapped by Amon, this time he had left on his own, he looked with disappointment at the sun rise again, it had dawned and still he couldn't find him, he began to worry seriously about his safety and that maybe he had been abandoned.

But Korra arrived with her tracking dog smiling and holding out a hand, he really hoping to hear those words.

"I found him" They both rode Naga to the park, where the homeless man who had seen the place many times around the place was waiting for them, Mako was surprised to discover the secret passages under the city, while they walked the man spoke.

"I saw him wandering in the park, he looked very sad and I offered him a good hot meal and a place to rest so that he would feel better"

"He's fine?" It was what mattered most to him.

"Hmm... I wouldn't know, he's not hurt, but he seemed pretty shattered, while he was crying he babbled something about his heart being broken, Wasn't it your young lady?" He turned to look at Korra.

"No, no..." She waved her hands in front of her and looked at Mako who glared at her to make her shut up "It was someone else" She limited to say but the homeless was suspicious enough, he only acknowledged that it wasn't his business and shrugged.

"Oh I remember the last time a girlfriend broke up with me, that boy is going to need a lot of hot chicken soup and time" Korra and Mako shared a look as the homeless turned his back on them and keep walking, chicken soup?

The place where they came to looked like a shelter and the homeless led them to the entrance of one of the makeshift houses, Bolin heard them approach and he and Pabu raised their heads, immediately began to cry again.

"Bol..." This one interrupted Mako.

"Traitor!" He looked at the other figure that was coming behind the older one "And you're coming with her! Go away, I don't want to talk to you!"

"I… better leave you two alone" Korra patted his back, wishing him good luck and disappeared somewhere, he didn't know whether to thank her or feel upset for leaving him alone with Bolin when it was also her fault.

"It's a misunderstanding Bo, she kissed me" He was direct, he didn't even know if his brother would let him talk long enough to explain.

"Go away" Bolin crossed his arms and turned his back to him.

"Please, you're exaggerating" He tried to get closer, to console him, he knew when he was dramatizing and although he was exaggerating as he said, Bolin looked very sad, his eyes were red and swollen, probably from having cried all night.

"Exaggerating! My best friend and my... brother" She chewed the word "They kissed in front of me, what am I supposed to do! I don't want to feel like that! It hurts, it hurts a lot!" Worse than with Asami, that was a match burning his fingers, at that moment he felt that a hot piece of metal had gone through him.

"Not here bro" Bolin was making a lot of noise, not caring about the protests and the stops, Mako grabbed the younger and carried him over his shoulder.

"Let me go, let me go!" However, after walking for about a minute to the exit, he had calmed down, but that gave way to sobs, it was tearing him inside.

"We'll talk Bo and we'll figure this out, I promise"


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like long stories, but over time I lose my patience and up to here is fine, but for some reason, I really want to write something about them again, It was fun and I find them very cute together and I want to read stories, but there are no!!!! Although I still don't know about what, or when I would publish it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kisses...

Mako had found him and taken him back to the attic where they lived, he didn't even try to protest, he didn't have the energy for that, he didn't even want to move, he just sat on the couch where his brother had put him down and hugged his knees wanting to forget of everything.

They didn't speak the whole way, something he had been waiting for and Mako was still silent as he gave his ferret something to eat, he didn't know which was worse, to speak or not.

If he thought about it, everything he had done since the day before it was dumb, running away, being mad at his brother, the championship.

There were no words when he heard Mako's footsteps stop in front of him, but he had to raise his head when he felt something soft tickling the back of his neck, it was his brother's scarf around his neck.

"Remember when you fought with other kids on the street and they hurt you" Of course he remembered, then Mako would kick the ass of those who had hurt him and when he cried he wrapping his scarf around his neck and take him to a safe place "Bolin I just want you to look at me" It was easy for him to ask, he didn't want to see his brother's expression, whatever it was, it would be his fault and he felt bad enough about everything "Bolin" He spoke softly and his hands touched his her face insisting that he look at him, his eyes were still filled with adoration and love as always, with a sympathetic expression "I swear to you that what happened in the gym is not what you think, I don't feel anything for Korra, there is someone I love too much to think of her as more than a friend" He tried to smile at him, but it was a small smile and a little sad "Can you believe me?" Of course he believed him! It was impossible for Mako to change him for someone else, there were so many mistakes.

"I'm sorry" He looked at Mako and sniffed, new tears flooded his eyes "I tried to make you jealous with Korra when you had your dinner with Asami, I lied to you to go on a date with a pretty girl" He had to look away with the shame that began to feel "I thought I wouldn't mind seeing you change your mind, but I care, I really care, for years I tried that my love for you won't change, I wanted my brother to be with me, I needed you Mako, still I need you, I need you more than before" He stretched his arms forward pleading and Mako understood instantly, hugging him tightly "I love you! I'm so sorry Mako, for everything, I'm sorry" He cried on his brother's shoulder until she was out of breath, until his breathing was shaking and it seemed at any moment he was going to choke "I'm sorry, don't leave me" He gasped, mumbling those words and others that Mako didn't understand well.

"How could I leave you Bo" The older rubbed his back and held him firmly against his chest "You are all I want"

…

It was an hour before he calmed down even more and could speak.

"Korra knows"

"Mmm..."

"I told Korra, about us" Bolin pulled away a bit to look at the firebender.

"And how did she take it?"

"Normal?" He shrugged "She's not upset or hates us if that worries you, I think I wouldn't know how to react either if I found out that my best friends who are siblings were dating" She tried to lighten the oppressive atmosphere in the room. 

"Me neither" Mako's golden eyes lit up when he saw Bolin's first smile in a while "At least there's something good in all of this"

"What?" Mako asked curiously.

"We don't have to hide in front of her anymore, I'll be able to kiss you all I want" Mako's and Bolin's smiles grew.

"I like how it sounds that"

...

They took a day off to talk about things they still had to do, about jealousy and some lies Bolin had told. But he didn't go into details about the feelings he had denied in recent years, sometimes what wasn't known didn't hurt.

Bolin felt refreshed, no shadow weighed on his shoulders as he spent his time with Mako in the back gardens of a museum, it was one of the quietest places they could find, there were no flowers, fountains or lakes, only trees and bushes, a quiet place to rest in the grass under the shade of one of them.

Perhaps because of its dense and leafy appearance it wasn't so visited, but it was perfect to hide them while Mako rested his head on Bolin's shoulder and they just talked.

"How about a vacation?"

"Vacation of what?"

"I don't know, just you and me" Mako smile.

"I thought those were all our days" He gave him hand a squeeze reminding him.

"Touche" Bolin replied stroking the back of Mako's hand with his thumb "I just thought if you wouldn't like to travel and see the world" Mako could hear a bit of ambition in his voice, wasn't it too early to leave the nest?

"Not really" He had to be honest, although if Bolin wanted to leave Republic City he would accompany him "Despite everything I like this city" There was something about it, maybe his memories, maybe something else.

"Has its own" He shrugged and changed the subject "By the way… I wanted to ask you…" He was a little nervous, enough to make Mako look at him.

"Ask, we said we were going to talk"

"Yeah… but…" Bolin began to blush "Why are you the one who fucks me all the times? I'm not complaining! It feels good, very good" Bolin reached a cherry color after that and then he just spits out the words "I was wondering if I... umm... I wanted to know if I can..." Mako interrupted him covering his face in shame, he couldn't believe that he had ignored that the whole time, he hadn't even thought about it.

"Don't ask Bo, just do it" It had just been like that, there was no why.

"Asking is polite" He made a noise of indignation.

"But not like that" Mako's cheeks had also flushed as he thought of his younger brother wanting to do the same, it was strange.

"Then how?" He complained.

"I don't know"

...

Now that he wasn't to move to Ba Sing Se and that Amon had destroyed almost half of the city, he needed to find a new house, which shouldn't be that difficult, except that Bolin didn't seem to agree very much with any of the options.

"What's wrong with it?" Mako complained sighing with exasperation, it was the fifth apartment they visited, a house near the electric plant, small, with two rooms, kitchen and bathroom, what more did they need?

"You saw through the window!" Mako rolled his eyes but turned away from the door frame he was leaning on and walked to the window.

Okay, the view was ugly, a big gray building blocked the whole view.

"¿And?" 

"It's cold too, the sun doesn't warm the place" Well, he could agree with that.

"There's only one place left that we haven't looked at, you need to decide Bo" Frankly Mako didn't care where they lived, his home was Bolin, but he wanted him to feel what a cozy home was where he would like to return to on days when he was tired.

"Why are you in such a rush to move us?" Bolin continued looking around and Mako observed in his face how little by little he was liking it less "The temple of Tenzin is cozy and I love the kids, I love to play with them" Mako closed the curtains and returned with the earthbender.

"Because little brother..." He caught him surrounding his arms in his neck, making sure to make him feel his body close enough to get the reaction he wanted "I can't do anything I would like to do to you at Tenzin's house, they could hear us"

Bolin's cheeks turned a soft pink and his puppy eyes could fool him for a second and make him look innocent.

"I can be quiet" He whispered as a demonstration.

"But I like your voice" He hummed and hid his nose in the neck of the younger, lately they hadn't been able to enjoy the privacy as they would have liked, Mako wanted time for them, where he wouldn't fear interruptions or could act freely, in addition, they didn't even sleep in a bed together with separate rooms, except on nights when Bolin sneaked up to his room, but he had to leave too early for Mako's liking, he was getting tired.

His lips pressed against his neck in a gentle touch, before tasting it and sucking hard, Bolin twisted between tickles and other pleasant sensations as he exposed his neck to receive more attention, they couldn't be wasting much time, there was someone outside waiting for them, the owner of the apartment, but Mako only stopped when he heard his name whispered sweetly with need.

He put a distance and looked at his work, the red hickey on Bolin's neck.

"You look good" He smiled maliciously and also lowered his arms, it took him a few seconds to Bolin to realize what Mako had done and cover himself with the palm of his hand.

"What am I supposed to say!"

"You will think of something" He laughed in revenge before tightening his scarf and hiding his own marks, pink, yellow with a little green, purple, he had a complete collection to show off.

The meal that day was a show, Mako could barely contain the laughter as he looked at his brother mumbling trying to explain that Pabu had bitten him while Korra was choking whit her food, she was the only one who knew exactly what had happened and was fun to watch her try to change the subject.

...

That was horrible, Korra thought as she poured a glass of water in the kitchen, couldn't they be more careful? They could fool kids but adults knew how to recognize a hickey, during the afternoon he tried to hide it with a patch, what more could it scream guilty than that? She just hoped they won't start relating it to her, Jinora and Ikki were still bothering her with Mako. 

She sighed taking the glass with her, she had given up immediately, now she was just trying to assimilate it, other than that, everything was strangely normal, as if she had never known the truth. She walked through the hallways back to her room when she heard a noise in the distance and without thinking she went to investigate, she still living in fear of always being attacked at night, so she tiptoed and looked around the corner of the hallway before attack, however when he was going to turn she hit with something, rather someone.

"Aww..." She recognized Bolin's little whimper who fell on his butt "A help would be nice" He held out his hand and she took it "Korra! What... What are you doing here?" He looked at her with wide and nervous eyes.

"I heard something?" She had the feeling that something was going to happen, not exactly bad but not good either "What are you doing too? Isn't your room on the other side?" She pointed in that direction.

"I went to the bathroom!" He hurriedly said "Yes, the bathroom!" He nodded and smiled falsely, the bathroom was over there too.

"Oookay..." She slowly stepped back "I'll go back to sleep..." She smiled just like his friend.

"Bolin?" That was Mako's voice behind the door where they were standing next to "What are all those noises?" He opened the door and looked at Korra, Korra looked at him, he was only wearing a towel around his waist and instead of thinking about how hot he was, the marks all over his body caught her attention.

"Ugg..." She covered her eyes and turned in the hall "I didn't see anything!" Her face turned red with embarrassment "I didn't see anything!" She repeated running away from the place, although it hadn't been anything bad, she wasn't prepared for that.

It was no surprise to her that they were both moving in two days later.

...

The place they chose was near to the police station where Mako was going to start work, a house similar to the rest only that instead of two rooms it had one and was even smaller than the attic, Mako didn't think it was a good idea considering to the guests, however Bolin had a different opinion.

"It's perfect" He smiled and put his arm around Mako's waist "I'll put some chairs here and the table can go there, oh, how about painting the walls pink and..." Mako interrupted him.

"Not pink" He smiled and walked away so that his brother wouldn't try to convince him.

"But pink is a very pretty color" He followed him. Let's say they were in a hurry, that happened with Korra had only proved his point "Pabu likes pink" Mako looked the ferret that Bolin picked up from the floor "What are you saying Pabu?" He held he up to his ear "He says at least we should put some flower decorations"

"Sure" Mako smiled and touched Bolin's cheek who closed his eyes and leaned to it.

Tomorrow they would be moving their things and they could love alone again, only that it different than before as something new but familiar, maybe it was because of the crazy adventure they had with the Avatar or maybe because something had changed between them.


End file.
